


畫堂春

by aLady



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alpha!Zach, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Chris, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, unwilling marriage
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 【畫堂春】——納蘭性德一生一代一雙人，爭教兩處銷魂。相思相望不相親，天爲誰春。槳向藍橋易乞，藥成碧海難奔。若容相訪飲牛津，相對忘貧。





	1. 一生一代一雙人

一

 

Chris還記得與Peter的初見。

 

聽姐姐說，爸爸救了一個人回來，那個人有著粗粗的眉毛，散發著一股特殊的氣質。後來爸爸讓那個人做姐姐的伴讀，因為那個人很聰明，就是不記得一丁點自己的事，也不記得自己的名字。爸爸說，他受傷的時候應該受了極大的刺激，所以才會失去記憶。因為他不記得自己的名字，所以爸爸就幫他取名，叫做Peter。

 

Chris最喜歡跟姐姐一起讀書了。可是自從Peter出現，爸爸就不讓他跟姐姐一起讀書，說是OA有別，授受不親。Chris為此氣了好幾天。他想知道那個害他不能跟姐姐一起讀書的人到底是誰，所以就偷偷躲在姐姐書房的桌子底下偷看。

 

那一看，那一眼，就注定了Chris今生的愛戀。

 

Peter那張臉還有那迷濛的眼神，就這樣直直地與他互相注視。

 

Chris忘記了自己身在何方，忘記了怎麼移動，只知道那雙眼睛，那抹笑意是他今生看過最美的畫面。

 

Peter一進門就知道房間裡有人了，那絲淡淡的Omega香味是隱藏不住的。看來這個Omega應該還不夠成熟，對收斂信息素這件事情還沒有完全掌握。

 

於是他看向信息素的來源，那張桌子底下。

 

不看則已，一看不能自已。

 

那雙澄澈的藍色是他今生見過最美麗的顏色。

 

那雙藍色的明眸正一眨一眨地盯著他瞧。

 

Peter從來沒有過這樣的感覺，他覺得自己的心跳得好快好快，覺得難以呼吸。可是他知道要將自己的理智拉回，他背過身，對桌子底下的人兒說道：「你還是趕快回去吧，你爸爸如果知道了，會生氣的。」

 

雖然他失去記憶，可是他還是知道OA有別，這個份際是他不可以越過的。

 

等了好久，那個Omega還是沒有動靜，Peter決定離開房間，讓他自己出來。

 

可是當他要離開的時候，一雙柔嫩的手拉住他的手。

 

Peter有些嚇到，急忙想抽手，可是那雙細細的手就這樣緊緊拉著他不放。

 

其實，Peter也不想放開那雙手。他有衝動，想要一輩子牽著那雙手，緊緊地，永遠不放開。然而他是什麼身份？又怎能奢望高攀？

 

這時Katie來了，看到這一幕就笑了。

 

Peter趕緊要推開Chris的手，可是怎樣也推不開。Katie笑著說：「你倒也不必這樣，我不會說出去的。看來，我們的小公主有喜歡的人了。」

 

Katie覺得Peter是個知識份子，再怎麼說至少也是個有為青年，跟愛讀書的Chris簡直般配。不只精神層面，就連外形也是那樣地般配……也許，可以搓合他們也說不一定。

 

後來，Katie每次都讓Chris藏在她的書房，跟他們一起讀書。日積月累，小倆口培養出了深厚的感情。Katie甚至有時會給他們一點私人空間，讓他們獨處。她知道Peter是個明事理的人，更重要的，他是真心愛著Chris的，絕對不會傷害他。

 

Chris逐漸長成，三年過後，他已經是個亭亭玉立的Omega，娜裊娉婷，風情萬種。

 

這時他才意識到，自己有許多無法選擇的未來。

 

如今的他十七歲，已經成熟並待字閨中。

 

第一次的發情讓他嘗到什麼是無法自控的燥熱與渴望。

 

他渴望著Peter，可是他只能被禁足在房間內度過首次的發情期。他的母親陪伴著他，讓他沒有機會偷會情郎。

 

他求Katie幫他，讓他能夠與Peter見面。於是Katie安排他們倆個在大宅南邊的畫堂見面。那個地方是整個大宅裡最人煙稀少之處，而且旁邊還有一個池子，池子上還有一座小橋，風景很美。

 

他們在那裡幽會將近一年的時間，而Chris的第二次發情即將到來。

 

如今已18歲的Chris怕自己就這樣被父親許配給別人，他不要，他想要爭取自己的幸福，而最直接的道路就是讓他的情郎標記他。於是他在自己生日的當天，主動親吻Peter。

 

他不曾有過性愛經驗，所有的一切都是看書看來的。而這幾招，甚至是Katie給他看的春宮圖上的動作。在Peter眼裡，這簡直可愛極了。

 

他知道Chris努力地想要討好，可是他實在是太笨拙了。而在這樣的挑逗下，Peter是很難控制自己的。他雖然努力控制自己，然而在Chris突然爆發的發情誘使下，他終於把持不住。

 

Chris的發情來得如此突然。

 

「好熱……好熱……」Chris不斷貼上Peter的身體，而Peter也受不了了，他們的信息素在空中交織出一股特別濃郁的香氣。

 

那是Chris第一次被粗熱的硬物進入身體，他不自覺弓起身子，腳趾伸直。Peter每一下的律動都讓他快要達到極限。然而，真正的極限是在Peter衝破生殖腔肉壁的那一剎那，成結，溫熱又大量的精液不斷噴射在Chris的幽徑內。太過劇烈的快感讓他在瞬間就失去了意識。

 

等Chris再度醒來，他的Peter已然被送走，被送去在國外念書的大哥Karl身邊。

 

為此，Chris傷心得吃不下飯也睡不著覺，整個人瘦了一圈。而一個月後傳來Peter在路上遭遇搶匪劫殺的消息，更讓他直接病倒。

 

Gwynne難過得一直哭，她的心肝寶貝呀，怎麼就這樣柔弱呢……明明從小都沒生過幾次大病的呀！

 

醫生替Chris看完診後，轉身看了看Gwynne，語氣尷尬：「呃……恭喜，他懷孕了。」

 

Gwynne原本聽到恭喜二字，笑容已經跑到臉上了，卻在聽到懷孕的瞬間，她的笑容垮了。

 

「什麼……醫生，您的診斷……」

 

「看來上次的避孕藥是沒有效的，他真的懷孕了。」醫生收時自己的醫療包，「唉！這件事情我不會說出去的，他沒有被標記，我會開一些藥方給你們來穩住他的身子。不過最有效的辦法還是讓他與他的Alpha結婚，由對方來安撫是最好的特效藥。」

 

Gwynne說不出話。

 

因為她知道，Chris的Alpha已經死了……

  
嗚！他可憐的孩子啊……


	2. 爭教兩度銷魂

****

二、

Gary是Pine府上常客，他父親與Mr. Pine是好朋友，小時候就常常跟父親一同到Pine家作客，一直到現在都是。

Gary以前曾經看過Chris，那驚鴻一瞥真教他難以忘懷，從沒看過這麼可人的Omega，金色的髮絲還有湛藍的雙眼，教人想將他占為己有。

所以他一直在等，在等Chris長大成熟。

每次Chris生日，他都會準備很豪華的禮物給他，這個時候，Pine老爺會讓Chris出來親自謝謝人家。Gary看著Chris一年比一年可人，每年都更讓他想將他一口吃掉。

好不容易等到Chris長到十七歲，並且經歷過第一次發情，Gary知道，時機就快成熟了，於是時不時暗示著他想要娶Chris為妻的心願。

然而就在今年，Chris生日地當天，由於下人撞見Chris跟Peter天雷勾動地火，嚇得趕緊通報老爺。老爺聽聞，大為震怒，立刻動身去阻止他們。Gary也趁亂跟上去。

不去則矣，一去簡直氣炸。

他的Chris竟然跟那個下人抱在一起，而且很明顯的，那個下人已經成結，Chris也昏了過去。

Pine老爺原就知道Chris跟Peter有些情愫，誰知竟然發展至此。眼見家醜已然曝光，Pine老爺為了Chris的清白還有他的名譽，聲稱是Peter強要了Chris。

Peter百口莫辯，面對恩人，也不想澄清什麼，只求Pine老爺將Chris許配給他。

Gary又怎麼會讓這件事情發生？他在Pine老爺耳邊不斷慫恿，終於讓Pine老爺下定決心送走Peter。

他要將Peter送去Karl身邊，讓Karl管束，讓他離Chris越遠越好。

於是老爺就連夜將Peter匆匆忙忙地送走了。

Peter結一消退，馬上就被架離他的愛人身邊。

他掙扎卻無用，他不想要離開他的Chris，可是沒辦法。他一人抵不過十人，而且他也不想辜負恩人的恩情。

於是他心中暗自下定決心，他要在大少爺Karl那裡好好學習，有機會更要出人頭地，讓Pine老爺對他另眼相看。等到那時，他一定要趕快回來，把他的Chris帶走。

每晚，他都看著夜晚的星空，想著Chris。他知道Chris一定也在想著自己，不知道那晚過後，他還好不好？身體有沒有不適？

偶而，Peter會將與Chris的定情物拿出來細細把玩。

那是Chris從小貼身的金鎖片，在他們互定終身的時候，Chris將這片金鎖給了他；而他則將自己身上唯一的東西給了Chris。那是一條項鍊，上面除了「ZJQ」外，沒什麼特別的信息。雖然這可能是他找回記憶，找回身分的關鍵，不過，他只有這個東西能夠給Chris。因為Chris給他的是貴重的愛，而他的這條項鍊，是他身分的追尋，對他而言是很重要的，所以，他用這個當作定情物做為交換。

他要與Chris永遠在一起。

然而，事情怎麼可能這麼輕易結束？

Gary買通那些家僕，讓他們苦毒Peter。不過,Peter還是撐得住，他不管別人如何對待他，他都會為了Chris撐下去。他知道，撐下去，就能夠有美好的果子。

聽說Peter各種苦毒都忍了下來，Gary決定放大絕——安排假搶劫真殺人，要置Peter於死地。

事情發生得太突然，太快，Peter甚至來不及反應就跌落急流的河水當中。

知道父親將Peter送走後的Chris非常難過，而且在他醒來之後，立刻就被強迫喝下避孕藥，讓他很痛苦。Chris幾乎每天不想吃不想喝，覺得生活很乏味，覺得體力與精神都不振。

他常常看著星空發呆。

有好幾個夜晚，都是Peter陪著他度過的。他們在畫堂那兒偷偷幽會，坐在橋上數著星星。Peter有一次告訴他那是牛郎星，那是織女星而那邊那是北斗七星……

唉！不知道Peter現在好不好？有沒有順利到達Karl那裡？

Chris整天唉聲嘆氣也讓Pine老爺頭痛不已。

他不是不喜歡Peter，只是事情鬧成這樣，他面子實在掛不住。如果說只有家人看到也就算了，可是Gary也目睹了一切，他就不得不對Peter做出懲處。

然而這真的傷害到了Chris。

而一個月後的消息，更是打擊了Chris。

Katie很為難地將Peter遇匪落水的事情告訴Chris。

「什麼……」Chris一個踉蹌，就昏倒了。

Gwynne趕緊請醫生過來替他看病，一方面也想請醫生開些補身體的藥方，讓Chris補補身子，他最近實在太消瘦了。

然而，醫生卻說Chris懷孕了。

等到Chris醒了之後，說什麼也不願意吃墮胎藥。

「Peter已經死了……這是他唯一的骨肉了……你們怎麼忍心……」

「可是寶貝，如果不拿掉孩子，你……」Gwynne很擔心Chris未來的幸福。

「不！我不管，我就是要這個孩子！誰也不可以阻止我！」

老爺夫人無奈，而的確Chris說的也有道理，Peter遇害，他們也有責任，而Chris腹中的孩兒很可能就是Peter唯一的香火了。

他們確實也不忍。

然而Chris未婚就懷孕的事情也不能就這樣算了。

Gary這一個月以來獻的殷勤比以往更甚，他甚至表明會視Chris腹中的孩子為己出，大大感動了Pine老爺。

為了Chris的名聲以及幸福，也為了讓久病的他能夠沖喜，Pine老爺最後決定將Chris許配給Gary。

Chris知道之後，又怎麼會輕易依從？

然而他已經沒什麼力氣反抗了，久病加上懷孕的不適，他只能無奈地被送上花轎。


End file.
